1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of programming the semiconductor device bi-directionally.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are embodied using semiconductor materials including silicon, germanium, as well as others. The main categories of semiconductor devices are volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
When a supply of electric power is cut off, data stored in a volatile memory device is lost. However, when the supply of electric power is cut off in a nonvolatile memory device, data is maintained.
Nonvolatile memory devices include a plurality of memory cells configured to store data, and each of the memory cells includes a storage node that stores charges. However, when a program operation is performed after an erase operation, holes exist in the storage node and, thus, programmed data may be damaged or lost.